


Aftermath

by onwardtoneverland



Series: All That We've Been Through [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Post-Episode: s02e06 A Fractured House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onwardtoneverland/pseuds/onwardtoneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Jemma steps in between Skye and Ward in 2.06.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Not that I’m complaining—”</p>
<p>“Then let’s not talk, okay?” Skye mumbles against the skin she’s being ever so attentive to. Skye licks a line from the juncture of Jemma’s collarbone to the lobe of Jemma’s ear; she lightly bites and resumes sucking and kissing Jemma’s neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Jemma’s back thuds into the wall behind her; the sound of the door clicking shut and the lock turning reverberates in her ears. A warm, soft body collides with her own, and pliant lips slide against her half open ones. Jemma’s hands tangle themselves in dark, straight locks; she receives a muffled moan in return. Skye frantically pushes her body further into Jemma’s, and her hands grasp Jemma’s hips firmly as she pushes her legs apart. Jemma breaks the kiss and gasps. Skye busies her mouth with the skin on Jemma’s exposed throat. Jemma whines as one of her hands releases its grip on Skye’s hair in favor of clasping the back of Skye’s shirt in a tight fist. Jemma responds to the open-mouthed kisses on her neck by grinding down on Skye’s thigh.

“Not that I’m complaining—”

“Then let’s not talk, okay?” Skye mumbles against the skin she’s being ever so attentive to. Skye licks a line from the juncture of Jemma’s collarbone to the lobe of Jemma’s ear; she lightly bites and resumes sucking and kissing Jemma’s neck.

“Skye,” Jemma sighs out her name. Her breathy tone sounds entirely too turned on, and yet slightly scolding. Jemma inhales sharply when Skye sucks a particularly sensitive spot of skin into her mouth. “Skye,” she tries again, but this time a little less desperate. She releases her grip on Skye’s shirt and lightly shoves her shoulder.

“What?” Skye breaks away from the enticing skin of Jemma’s neck in favor of looking into Jemma’s eyes. Skye’s hands remain on Jemma’s hips, but Jemma releases her grip on Skye’s hair. Her hands curve around strong shoulders encased in soft fabric.

“What’s this about?” Jemma feels the skin of her face heat up as Skye breathes quickly just inches from her face. She looks into Skye’s eyes; she sees hunger and want and something else she can’t discern.

“You,” Skye assures. She moves to capture Jemma’s lips, but with gentle pressure Jemma stops her. Jemma arches her eyebrows and licks her lips. “The way you stepped in between Ward and me,” Skye explains. She looks down at Jemma’s lips and slowly runs her tongue over her own.

“Oh.” Jemma’s lips quiver. She still feels the pressure of Skye’s thigh between her legs. She tries not to let herself push her hips down; it’s proving difficult with the way Skye’s looking at her. Skye moves to kiss her once again, but this time Jemma doesn’t stop her. Her fingers press down onto Skye’s shoulders as their lips meet.

Skye doesn’t rush this time. She lets herself bask in the feel of Jemma’s lips on her own; Jemma takes control. She lets their lips linger together only to break them apart every once in a while to catch a quick breath. Skye reconnects them quickly, taking and giving. Jemma tilts her head, and lets her tongue graze Skye’s bottom lip. Air rushes from Skye’s nose onto Jemma’s cheek as a half-muffled moan vibrates in Skye’s throat. The hands on Jemma’s hips gently squeeze as they push Jemma further into the wall. Skye’s thigh rises to meet the juncture between Jemma’s legs, this time teasingly. Jemma rolls her hips and groans into Skye’s mouth. Her hands busy themselves with Skye’s chest. She slides her palms down over Skye’s breasts to the hem of her shirt.

Jemma’s fingers trace the cotton as her mouth works against Skye’s. Skye smiles into the kiss, pressing her thigh meticulously into Jemma who arches her back and drives her hips down harder. A loud gasp leaves her lips as she disconnects them from Skye’s. Jemma feels the hem of Skye’s shirt rise. Her fingers play against smooth fabric and soft skin. Skye aches to press their lips together again, but finds solace, and desire, leaving their faces close together. Their noses slide together on each inhale and exhale, and their lips brush every now and then. Jemma’s hips still as her hands finally slide up Skye’s exposed stomach.

Skye’s muscles quiver as the iciness of Jemma’s fingertips come into contact with her skin. She shudders a breath into Jemma’s mouth. Eagerly, Jemma claims Skye’s lips again. Her hands wrap around Skye’s sides as she gently guides Skye to back up. They fumble as Skye removes her leg from in between Jemma’s, but their lips stay connected. Jemma pushes off the wall with her hips and slides more firmly against Skye’s body. 

Jemma nudges Skye backwards toward the bed. Once the back of her knees hit the mattress, Skye sits herself on the edge of the bed as Jemma straddles her lap. Her knees brace Skye’s hips, and Skye’s hands slide to cradle the curve of Jemma’s lower back. She softly traces the exposed skin with hesitant fingertips. Jemma’s hands wander up over Skye’s stomach to the base of her bra.

Skye gently bites Jemma’s bottom lip only to soothe it with a quick swipe of her tongue. Jemma pushes her hands further up, covering both of Skye’s breasts. In reward, Skye sighs into Jemma’s mouth. With gentle pressure, Jemma rubs circles into Skye’s chest with her palms. Skye reluctantly disconnects her lips from Jemma’s. She pulls herself far back enough to look at Jemma’s face. Jemma quirks an eyebrow, and she smirks at Skye.

“Clothes off. Now.” Skye’s voice is breathless and lust-filled. Their eyes bore into one another until Jemma slowly slides her hands from Skye’s covered breasts to the button on her jeans. With careful and quick determination Jemma unclasps the button and pulls down the zipper. The sound breaks them from their trance. Jemma stands from Skye’s lap, and hastily rids herself of her shirt, bra, shoes, pants and, finally, underwear. Skye does the same, ripping the shirt up over her head, unclasping and sliding her bra off, kicking off her shoes, and shoving her pants and underwear around her ankles and over her feet.

Skye slides back on the mattress; she rests her body against the pillows and looks at Jemma who stands at the edge of the bed. Jemma climbs over Skye’s legs and presses herself into Skye’s body as she slides to reconnect their lips. Skin on skin, lips to lips, chest to chest. Skye entwines their legs. Both women let out a hum of appreciation at the contact. Skye lets her fingers wander up over the dimples at the base of Jemma’s spine to her neck. She massages the muscles there for a few moments, but she eventually lets her hands wander up the expanse of Jemma’s back to thread through short hair.

They continue kissing, reveling in the intimate contact of their bare bodies. Skye, eager and insatiable, untangles one of her hands from Jemma’s hair, caresses the skin of her neck, and skims down to cover one of Jemma’s breasts. 

Jemma whines into her mouth and deepens the kiss. Skye anticipates the reaction and darts her tongue out; Jemma allows her access. Skye flicks her tongue against Jemma’s as her palm rubs light circles on Jemma’s breast, her nipple hard. Jemma’s hands tighten, one gripping Skye’s shoulder and the other wrinkling the bedspread beneath them. Jemma guides her thigh in between Skye’s legs.

“Oh god.” Skye breaks their kiss. Jemma lets her mouth hover over Skye’s; they gasp into each other. Skye rocks her hips down into Jemma’s thigh, and Jemma pushes upward with steady pressure.

“Skye,” Jemma moans out when Skye gently squeezes the supple flesh in her hand. Jemma’s hips roll into Skye. The hand on Skye’s shoulder finds purchase on the mattress; she grinds herself down on Skye’s thigh in response to her breathy noises. She pushes harder into Skye who rocks herself down onto Jemma’s thigh once more. Skye drags her hand from Jemma’s breast, her fingers gliding over her nipple, across her collarbone, and down again. She skirts her fingers over Jemma’s ribcage, down her side and around to grasp Jemma’s shoulder blade.

The fabric beneath them rustles in time with their undulating bodies. The only other sound in the room is the heavy breathing and occasional whimpers from the two women.

“Jemma,” Skye clutches Jemma’s shoulders; she stops moving her hips. Jemma halts, and she pushes her body upward. Her eyes scan Skye’s face for any sign of discomfort. She’s met with dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. Skye slightly nods at Jemma’s unasked question.

Jemma dips her head down; she peppers kisses against Skye’s collarbone and then lower to softer flesh. Her hips lower, and she presses her stomach in between Skye’s legs; she feels heat and dampness press just above her bellybutton. Her hands drag down Skye’s shoulders, and she grabs Skye’s bare breast with one hand and skims her fingertips down across her stomach and then lower. Her knuckles brush against her own stomach as her fingertips find Skye’s center.

Skye lets out a breath. Her fingers tangle in Jemma’s short locks and massage her scalp. “Keep going,” she breathes out; her back arches, and her head buries deeper into the pillows behind her. Skye smells the fresh scent of Jemma’s shampoo and laundry detergent as she turns her head to the side. Her mind overloads on Jemma, the way she’s kissing her skin, the hand grasping her breast, and the other hand working between her legs. Her back lies flush against the bed; the smooth cotton of the sheets caressing her skin like Jemma’s fingers inside of her. “Jemma,” Skye insists, “come up here.” Her fingers loosen in Jemma’s hair and she reaches for her shoulders. She incessantly squeezes Jemma’s shoulders to gain her attention.

Jemma’s lips leave Skye’s chest. She follows Skye’s prompting hands. “Are you oka—” Skye smashes their lips together. Their teeth clash, but Jemma pulls back slightly; their lips play against each other. One of Skye’s hands runs down Jemma’s chest, over her stomach, and lower still. 

The back of her hand knocks against Jemma’s until it settles between her legs; Jemma whimpers into Skye’s mouth. Jemma’s thumb rubs circles around Skye’s bundle of nerves, and Skye’s hips rise off the bed knocking into her own hand inside of Jemma causing her fingers to go deeper. Jemma groans, detaching her lips from the ones beneath hers; her breath is hot as it rolls across Skye’s cheek.

Their knuckles brush as their fingers move within one another. Warm, damp skin slides together as their bodies move together. Skye’s hips move in desperation, her hand already starting to get a tickle of a cramp. Jemma’s fingers find a steady rhythm, and her hips roll in time with Skye’s movements. Skye sighs heavily when Jemma hits a sensitive spot, and she presses her lips to Jemma’s cheek, searching for her mouth. The other woman complies; their lips connect as their hands begin to move quicker.

Jemma’s inner walls begin to contract around Skye’s fingers; she reaches her thumb up to rub in quick, tight circles where she knows Jemma needs, and the woman on top of her moans into her mouth. Their kisses become sloppy with need, and Jemma breaks their feverish locked lips. She pushes her body up, and looks at Skye who has her eyes tightly closed and mouth slightly open. Jemma closes her eyes, bends down, and rests her damp forehead to Skye’s. Her short hair falls to cover their faces. 

Skye bucks her hips up a few more times, and then she’s stuttering her hips in short movements. The rhythm of Skye’s fingers inside Jemma is interrupted, but Jemma doesn’t seem to mind. She focuses her attention on Skye, pushing her fingers deeper with gentle pressure and letting her thumb rub back and forth over her clit until her hips begin to slow. Her body relaxes into the mattress, and her harsh pants become deep breaths. Jemma pulls her hands from Skye and plants them on the bed. Skye slowly opens her eyes. She licks her dry lips and smiles contentedly at Jemma. “Wow,” Skye lightly laughs. Jemma smiles in return, and heat rushes to her already warm face.

Jemma’s caught by surprise when Skye easily flips their positions. Her hands wrap around Skye’s biceps; she laughs and squeezes the skin beneath her palms. “You’ve certainly gotten stronger since the last time I’ve seen you.” Jemma smiles brightly, and Skye breathes out a short laugh.

“I guess you could say that.” A smirk comes over her lips, and she bends down to kiss Jemma, who responds eagerly. Her hands tangle in dark locks, moving Skye’s hair away from their faces. Skye rests her weight on one arm, and explores Jemma’s side with the other. Her fingertips dance over sweaty skin toward Jemma’s stomach. She lets her tongue flick at Jemma’s bottom lip, and then she kisses the other woman deeply.

Jemma feels fingers tracing her navel before they dip down further. She gasps as she breaks the kiss when Skye’s fingers flitter over her teasingly. Her grip tightens on Skye’s hair when Skye gently pushes inside. Her hips rotate, pushing Skye’s fingers a little deeper. Skye presses a light peck to Jemma’s cheek before moving downward over the angle of Jemma’s jawline, to the slope of her chin, and then to her neck. She sucks a patch of skin into her mouth and lightly bites. Jemma lets one hand weave through Skye’s hair down to the place where her neck meets her shoulder; her fingers clasp the skin there. Skye kisses the faint red mark as her thumb swipes against Jemma whose hips rise, eagerly searching for release. Jemma feels Skye’s fingers quicken within her, and she gasps. Skye feels Jemma shudder; she slows the pace of her fingers, but continues to thrust into Jemma as her thumb, gentle and sporadic, still swipes in smooth circles. Jemma relaxes, and her body lies flush to the sheets. The fingers in Skye’s hair slide down across her neck, and Jemma drops her hand to the wrinkled sheets. Her other hand loosens the grip on Skye’s shoulder to grasp at her own stomach just below her the rise of her chest. Skye slowly pulls her fingers from Jemma.

She moves to lie beside her; her arm slides across Jemma’s stomach to tangle their fingers together. Her head rests next to Jemma’s on the pillow. She watches Jemma’s eyes flutter beneath closed lids, and she sees the other woman’s tongue dart out to moisten her lips. Skye’s eyes roam down Jemma’s body, and her eyes catch the rhythmic rise and fall of Jemma’s chest. Skye sighs and closes her eyes. Jemma deeply inhales and slowly lets a breath out.

When Jemma opens her eyes she sees the ceiling; she slowly turns her head to look at Skye. Her lips quirk up at the sight of Skye’s smooth brow covered with frazzled bangs. She squeezes the fingers that are tangled with hers, and Skye opens her eyes.

“Well…” Jemma says quietly, and smiles brightly.

“Yeah,” Skye whispers. She leans over to brush their lips together once more; Jemma returns the gentle pressure. They break apart. 

Skye moves to pull Jemma closer to her, but Jemma untangles their fingers. She sits up and grabs the blanket hanging off the side of the bed. Once they are covered, Jemma turns on her side and pulls herself closer to Skye, her arm wrapping around smooth skin with her hand splayed on Skye’s back. Their heads rest inches apart on the pillows. Jemma looks into Skye’s eyes before slowly closing her own. Skye continues watching Jemma with rapt attention. She moves her head up to place the gentlest of kisses on Jemma’s forehead before she settles back into place. Her eyes close, and she falls asleep in Jemma’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no idea where this came from, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, faerieoftara!
> 
> As always, kudos and/or comments are appreciated.


End file.
